Quédate
by Akry-x
Summary: - Di algo, no me dejes renunciar a ti. Advertencia: Contenido depresivo [OneShot Isuke x Haruki]


Llego lo que tanto me pidieron, este es un One Shot dedicado a las chicas sexys de la clase negra. No sé si es un AU... Creo que no, en fin. Ojalá les guste :D.

antes de leer este fic por favor escuchen la canción** Say Something** - A great big world & Christina Aguilera. La inspiración surgió gracias a esa canción.

No me pertenece Akuma No Riddle ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Las letras en **negrita** son partes de la canción y en _cursiva_ son recuerdos

* * *

**Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti.**

Desde afuera de la habitación se podían escuchar los fuertes sollozos de una pelirroja que apenas podía mantener su mente trabajando para asimilar la decisión que tenía que tomar en esos momentos.

- Sé que es difícil, pero necesito que me lo diga, señorita. - Le informo el doctor mientras se compadecía de la muchacha.

- Yo sólo... No puedo perderla -

**Yo seré la indicada, si así lo quieres.**

- Tiene que entender, ella no tiene ningún seguro medico ni familiares a los cuales pedirle ayuda. Las posibilidades de que se despierte son mínimas y usted no tiene el dinero necesario... - el medico trató de hacerla comprender su situación.

Hace más de un año que la paciente estaba en el mismo estado, sin ningún avance. Si estaba viva era gracias a los diferentes aparatos que estaban conectados a su organismo. Conocía la historia de Haruki, sabía que su condición era lamentable, que apenas podía mantener a su familia luego de la muerte de su madre, y sin embargo, ahí estaba todos los fines de semana. Sujetando su mano, rogándole a todos los dioses existentes que la ayudarán a despertar.

- Creo que necesito pensarlo - Dijo tratando de estabilizarse, no podía dejarse llevar ahora. Si quería ayudar a Inukai debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

El profesional las dejo solas luego de asentir en silencio, entendía que no era fácil desconectar a quien amas. Lo veía en los rostros de las múltiples familias que visitaban ciertas habitaciones en el hospital por última vez.

La cara de Sagae se contorsiono en una mueca de dolor mientras apoyaba su cabeza entre el débil cuerpo de su amada, aferrandose a sus manos mientras las lagrimas mojaban las sabanas.

- I-Isuke-sama... ¿Que se supone que debería hacer? - Le habló, sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta.

Los pitidos de las maquinas parecían escucharse cada vez más fuertes , haciendo que las dudas dentro del corazón de Haruki aumentaran.

Quizás debería dejarla ir.

**A cualquier lugar te habría seguido**

**Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti.**

_- Eh! ¡Sagae! ¿Que crees que haces? - Le reclamo corriendo mucho más adelantada que Haruki, quien debido a la distancia sólo podía ver una mata de cabellos rosa perfectamente ondulados mucho metros por delante de ella._

_- ¡Espérame, Isuke-sama! -_

_- Si no puedes seguirme el paso no dudaré en dejarte atrás. - Pronunció con su típico tono egocéntrico, pero aún así disminuyo su velocidad, un gesto que la pelirroja no paso por alto._

_- Te ves muy linda corriendo Isuke-sama - le guiño un ojo en forma coqueta, haciendo que su compañera se ruborizara más de lo que estaba por el esfuerzo físico - Te seguiré incluso si me dejas atrás -_

_- ¿Es un reto? Isuke ama los retos - dio ignorando completamente la insinuación en las palabras de su novia, odiaba hacer las cosas vergonzosas, pero no podía evitar responder ante un cumplido - Y además, Isuke se ve linda con todo lo que se pone__  
_

_- Hm... Quizás - _

_- ¿No lo crees? - Le brindó una mirada digna _

_- Oh Isuke-sama, yo creo que te vez mucho mejor cuando te quitas todo lo que te pones... - Un tono sugerente y unos ojos dorados que le recorrieron todo el cuerpo la dejaron con la mente en las nubes._

_Inukai no pudo evitar que su cuerpo respondiera ante lo dicho, sin embargo no podía dejar que Sagae jugara así con ella y sus sentidos como le plazca._

_ No, no, no. Inukai Isuke era quien daba las ordenes aquí. - pensó._

_- ¡Pervertida! Ahora mueve esas piernas tortuga - Cambió de tema rápidamente mientras miraba derecho avergonzada y se esforzaba por correr más rápido todavía. Haruki solo se rió y la persiguió contenta por la reacción que obtuvo._

**Y yo me estoy sintiendo tan insignificante **

**Todo estaba por encima de mi cabeza**

**No sabía nada en absoluto**

No podía dejar de llorar, sentía que en cualquier momento se desmemoriara.

A pesar de que siempre su familia estuvo como su prioridad, los niños ya casi no la necesitaban. Y poco a poco, su mundo comenzó a girar entorno a Isuke, no supo cuando empezó ni cómo, pero si sabía que no podía detenerse.

No ahora, no así.

Ellas tenían que envejecer juntas, conocer el mundo y adoptar un mocoso... Tal cual lo había prometido Isuke-sama.

Haruki se sentía tan pequeña y sola, a medida que los segundos pasaban más incrementaba su agonía.

Y las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, cálidas gotas caían hasta terminar en la camilla de Inukai.

- ¿Que debería hacer?... ¡¿Qué se supone que haga?! - exclamó con fuerza sollozando acurrucada a un lado de la mujer que amaba, sin dejar de sentir dolor ni un instante.

Se odiaba por no saber las respuestas a sus preguntas.

**Y yo voy a tropezar y caer**

**Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar**

**Apenas comenzando a gatear.**

_- Yo no sé lo que me pasa Isuke-sama, sólo se que cuando te miro siento que mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho. Aunque suene raro... creo que m-me gustas - Confesarse no era tan difícil como todos le dijeron. Si, tenia miedo del rechazo. Y si, sentía que todo su cuerpo cosquilleaba y que la voz le temblaba. Pero era mejor decirlo que retenerlo en su interior._

_- Ara, ara. Eres muy inexperta en el amor, ¿eh Sagae? - Puso su dedo indice en el mentón de la chica amante de los pockys obligando a mirarla a los ojos - No te preocupes, Isuke te enseñara todo lo que necesites, por que a Isuke también le gustas. - Le guiño un ojo sonriendo tan cerca que el rostro de Haruki se torno de un color rojo tan intenso como su cabello. _

**Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti**

Tenía que hacerlo, ya había pasado un año y seis meses.

Tenía que afrontarlo; Ella no despertara.

¿Cuanto puede llegar a llorar un humano? Sí seguía así pronto en vez de agua salada, su propia sangre sería la que baje por sus mejillas.

**Lamento no poder haber llegado a ti.**

_ Haruki estaba ansiosa, por fin vería a Isuke luego de dos largas semanas. _

_ Ella y sus padres habían volado al caribe para pasar las vacaciones. Inukai le insistió a la pelirroja de que la acompañe, pero como era de esperarse, esta se negó completamente. Tenía obligaciones; cumplir con un horario en el trabajo, cocinarle a sus hermanos e ingeniárselas para pagar la renta. _**  
**

_ Isuke no podía esperar para ver a Sagae, aunque le costara admitirlo era muy aburrido cuando la desaliñada y honesta Haruki no estaba rondando a su alrededor mientras le contaba alguna anécdota estúpida con un pocky en su boca. Se estaba muriendo por abrazarla y besarla..._

_¿Ironía? ¿Dónde? _

**Y yo voy a tragarme mi orgullo.**

Los golpes en la puerta le informaron que ya era hora de la sentencia, se sentía como una farsante. Jugando con la vida de la persona a la que más amaba.

- ¿Ya escogió una opción? - Le pregunto el médico luego de haber entrado al cuarto, la atmósfera dentro era deprimente y desolada, peor que los ambientes que se daban en los funerales.

- Creo que es mejor... D-des..c-conect - No podía pronunciarlo, y jamás se perdonaría por lo que estaría a punto de hacer. Pero era lo correcto.

- Entiendo a lo que se refiere señorita, sólo necesito que firme esto - Le dijo entregándole una hoja de datos y un lápiz. Haruki firmó, extrañamente sin ánimos ni fuerzas.

**Eres la única a quien amo**

**Y te estoy diciendo ''adiós''**

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, le encantaría cambiar de lugar con su amada. No le importaría morir por ella, después de todo el dolor y el sacrificio no le eran un problema, lo dejo en claro cuando se conocieron en la clase negra.

Sin embargo era imposible.

- Al principio su cuerpo no reaccionara, su respiración será cada vez menos intensa y lentamente su corazón comenzará a detenerse. Aquellos aparatos harán un ruido cuando deje de recibir un pulso cardíaco... pero podemos apagarlo si quiere -

Tantos recuerdos juntas, tantas ilusiones y esperanzas.

Sagae quería llorar pero estaba seca, su pecho le dolía fuertemente y su labio inferior temblaba. Sus ojos dorados habían perdido todo brillo, ahora miraban la macabra escena vacíos e inexpresivos.

Quizás era su karma, el de ambas. ¿A cuantos amantes habían separado? ¿A cuántas familias habían roto?

Se acercó a su rostro cuando ya habían retirado todos los extraños cables, si la admiraba bien parecía como si estuviese durmiendo, no había señales de dolor en su rostro... era una adorable imagen que guardaría en su memoria, y la atesoraría junto con sus otros recuerdos.

Acarició cada parte de su cara, tratando de guardar hasta la más mínima información. La miró con ternura mientras descansaba su mano en la mejilla de la pelirosa.

- Adiós, mi amor... - Pronunció mientras besaba por última vez aquellos labios. Podía sentir su corazón rompiéndose una y otra vez, todo su cuerpo se temblaba ante la llegada de la muerte.

Un desgarrador gritó se escapo de la garganta de Haruki mientras caía rendida al suelo.

**Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti**

Se había acabado, ya era la hora de dejarla ir

**lamento no haber podido llegar a ti**

Se odiaba.

Se odiaba por no haber sido lo suficiente, por no haber aprovechado mejor los momentos, por las peleas innecesarias, por no esforzarse más en el trabajo, por no acompañarla en ese viaje...

**A cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido**

Si tan solo no la hubiese dejado sola no estaría pasando por aquel infierno, y lo lamentaba, con cada molecula de su ser. Sintió como su futuro se marchitaba junto a Isuke.

**Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti.**

Tenía que darse por vencida, no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

El amor de su vida estaba alejándose, y no podía detenerla.

**Di algo, estoy renunciando a ti.**

Pero aún así, aquel sonido no se había presenciado todavía.

Era inútil y estúpido, pero algo en su interior rugía y quemaba con una esperanza ciega obligandola a creer, necesitaba de un milagro y, demonios, podría iniciar una secta satánica con tal de que no le arrebaten a su princesa.

Su Isuke no era así, ella no se rendiría, ella era una luchadora innata.

- Quédate...- Susurró, depositando toda su fe en aquellas palabras.

Confiando con todas sus fuerzas en que algo extraordinario sucediera.

**Di algo...**


End file.
